Zoltar's New Pet
by gr8prple1
Summary: Zoltar with a dog? Now there's a situation.


Zoltar's New Pet

1

I came into his life a little over three months ago, and he hasn't stopped talking to me since. I know his

deepest secrets and his darkest fears. I can only guess that the reason he shares all these things with me is

because I can't talk. You see, I am a dog, and as a dog, it's always been our kinds job to listen and never

tell. Sometimes I wish I could answer him, and let him know that our lives have many similarities. Being

the observant master that he is, he has found the scars and evidence of broken bones on my body. It

suggests that I have not lived a very charmed life

Fourth born out of a six-pup litter, I was taken from my mother at too young an age. It was what some

humans referred to as a backyard breeder and they were only interested in money. Nor did they care about

my littermate's welfare or mine. I was sold to a home where the children were abused and broken as much

as I was. The parents tried to make money off of me by using me as a stud dog. It could have been fun, but

the bitches always were nasty, and as for how they prepared me, let's just say bath time is not one of my

favorite things to do. They soon discovered that a female would make them more money. Sensing my

usefulness was over; I managed to run away before they had a chance to abandon me.

My life since has been a series of masters, only to discover that life as a wanderer was much more

suitable to me. That is until I wandered into _him._

I was busy scavenging for food and avoiding people like always, when I came across a new and different

scent. There was a metallic smell at first and I followed my nose to it. Maybe there would be food. The

entry of whatever this big metal thing was was opened. No sooner had I entered, the door slid down and

shut behind me. At first I was gripped with fear, trapped in a strange place with smells I didn't recognize.

As I slowly came out of my paralysis, I decided to accept the situation for what it was and allowed my big

black nose to lead me.

After the initial scent of machinery, I picked up a familiar scent. It smelled like human, but not quite.

There was one scent that stood out constantly. It was all over everything. I decided to follow it - I don't

know why but for some reason it was comforting.

I finally wound up in what seemed like some sort of shelter. A shelter within a shelter. I entered much to

my instincts protests about that human, but not quite human scent. But this shelter was warm and I was

tired. I found myself a corner, rolled into a ball, and let sleep win.

2

I don't know how long I had been sleeping there but suddenly I was jolted awake. Someone had entered the area.

Cautiously I raised my long slender muzzle and sniffed the air. It was _him._ I recognized the scent

immediately and realized _he _was here.

From where I sat I could not get a good view of him. He was seated and cursing at the controls in front of

him. It looked as if he had ears coming out of the top of his head. I stood back in my corner and wondered

to myself what sort of animal was this.

As I tried to make myself very small, the shelter, which had started moving, shook with such a force it

sent me careening across the floor into the waiting wall. I couldn't help myself and let out a yelp.

"Who's there?" cried the pointy-eared being. "Come out and show yourself, or you will wish you did if I

find you first."

I didn't know which terrified me more, his towering height or, deadly voice. Either way I thought it best

to show myself.

With my tail between my legs and belly scraping the floor, I crawled out of my hiding place to his feet.

"What on earth are you? Looks like some sort of animal" he said placing his hands on his hip and rising

to his full height, which was taller than any human I had known.

This was my first good look at him. He was tall and lean, most of his height in his legs. His movements

were quick and confident and he carried a regal air about him. He wore a purple cape and I realized those

weren't his real ears at all. In fact, looking up at him I could see it was some kind of covering for his real

face. The only exposed parts were his nose and mouth. The mouth was interesting and showed expression.

He was definitely human like. Going on that alone, I tried a gesture that always works on humans. I flicked

my tail back and forth a little. That did it; I got the response I needed. I saw his body shift position and his

mouth soften. He knelt down on his knees to get a closer look. He talked to me-

"I've seen animals like you on earth before. Hmmmm, let me see if I remember. Wolf? No that's not it,

although you are as a big as one. Ah , now I remember - dog!"

I licked his gloved hand to agree. At first he pulled back surprised at my action. Then he cautiously

reciprocated by patting my head. I wagged my tail again and he softened a little more. "Well," he said

rising, " stand and let me have a better look at you."

I recognized the word stand and did so.

"Hmmm, long, lithe, lean, reminds me of my own build. We have animals similar to dogs on Spectra. But

if I have studied earth species correctly, you have a different relationship with humans.

He looked down at me and remarked, "What is the ruler of Spectra supposed to do with a dog and how

will I explain you to the Luminous One? You are here now and when we reach Spectra I will do more

research on your species. Perhaps there is a way I can use it against Earth."

With that he turned on his heels and sat back at the controls. I cautiously crept up to him to see where we

were going. Seeing the unending blackness in front of me, I trembled with fear.

3

It's interesting what fear can do to a body and soul. For one thing it makes me sleep, and sleep I did. I am

not sure when I finally dozed off, but I awoke with a start when I felt a hand on my head. It was he and he

was talking to me, telling me that we finally arrived home. Maybe it was home for him, but me, I wasn't

too sure about that prospect.

We hit the ground with a thud and I heard the sound of many feet running towards us. I began to tremble

and the Purple One talked to me in soothing tones. He explained to me how it would be okay and that he

wouldn't allow any harm to come to me because he was in charge. As the entry door to this flying shelter

opened up I sensed a change in his body language and for some unexplainable reason I had an urge to

protect him. Green garbed and masked men (hmm, like him) entered the doorway and a low growl

emanated from deep within my throat. The men startled and stood a step back. This amused the Purple One

and he laughed at the situation.

"I am amazed that in such a short time of knowing me you would feel protective," he said with a smile,

and then turning towards the green men "do not let him frighten you. He somehow wandered onto my ship

as a stowaway. Being that he is here now I wish to study him, he might provide me with an insight to these

earthling emotions."

His words sounded aloof towards me but I knew better. His body and demeanor told me he was becoming

attached to me, and oddly enough I was beginning to warm to him.

The Purple One waved a hand and said " take him to the infirmary and have him thoroughly checked,

and," he said with a sniff, "give him a bath. Then bring him to my quarters and I will decide what to do

with him"

"Yes sire, right away Lord Zoltar" they all said with bows. One of them reached towards me and again I

began to growl. The Purple One, or Zoltar, (at least I think that is his name) looked at me and said it is

okay they will not hurt you. With that, I reluctantly went with the Green Men.

What seemed like an eternity later I was brought back to a room. The Purple One appeared and began to

laugh at his men.

"What the hell happened to all of you?" Zoltar said through mild laughter, "you look like you have been

with G-Force."

"G-Force would have been a welcomed sight after what this mutt just put us through" mumbled one of

the green men.

I must admit I put up quite a nasty fight over the bath and grooming job they did. I didn't mean to bite the

guards but I really do hate getting wet. Come to think of it I think I got more water on them then they did

on me.

" You would be interested to know soldier that what you are holding is nowhere near a mutt. If I did my

research right, this is a borzoi from the group of dogs the earthlings call hounds. In fact royalty in a region

known as Russia used them. So soldier mind your manners." The Purple One then removed me from the

hands of the green man by the rope around my neck, "and what the hell is this piece of crap?"

"Well sire, we had to restrain him with something."

"And you thought _a rope_ would be good idea? I have half a mind to hang you with this rope!"

"He's just a dog, an earthling one at that."

"A dog? Just a dog? Don't you think something you are bringing to _me_ and my quarters deserves a little

something better than a _rope_? Now get out of my sight, I have research to do."

"Uh, sire?"

"What is it now, soldier?"

"What are you going to tell the Luminous One?"

Suddenly the Purple One closed the gap between him and the Stupid One so quickly that my eyes could

hardly follow him. He grabbed him by the throat and lifted him to his eye level.

"Who do you think you are soldier", he said through gritted teeth, "to come in here, first insult my

research and then inquire about affairs that are none of your business?"

"No one sire", the soldier managed through struggled breath, "I am very sorry Lord Zoltar, I meant no

disrespect."

"Then let this be your lesson, now get out" and with that the Purple One threw the Stupid One across the

threshold of the doorway and his body slammed against the wall. The Purple One then slammed his own

door and approached me.

Who was this person I have hooked up with? I was suddenly very scared of him and wondered if he

would ever turn on me like that. As he came near me my ears went back and I tucked my tail between my

legs. He talked to me in soothing tones.

" Do not let my display of anger scare you", he said, "but these men are stupid and sometimes I have to

put them in their place. You will see in time what I am talking about." He petted my head and still I pulled

back, what if he hit me? I couldn't handle being owned by another abusive owner. Seeming to sense this in

me he stroked my head again and said, "I could never do harm to one such as yourself. It appears", as he

ran his gloved fingers across my rib cage, "someone else has done enough of that to you already. I merely

wish to study you," he lifted my head up with his other hand and looked into my dark almond eyes, "yes,"

he stammered, " that is all, only study."

I realized that what I stumbled into was a great and powerful man who had at the same time had great

conflicts within him. He was holding back his affections for me. I knew if I didn't seal the deal right there

I would lose what could possibly be one of the greatest masters a dog could ever have. So before he could

pull his face away from mine I licked the exposed part of it and felt his faux icy exterior melt. At that

precise moment he sighed the sigh of one who had finally given in to his emotions, and that's when I began

to call him Master.

4

For the next few weeks I continued to watch and learn about my new master and he did the same about

me. He studied my body, felt my bones and muscles, at times he found the scars of abuse that I had

suffered in the past. When he discovered these marks he seemed to linger a little longer over them, shaking

his head and muttering to himself with displeasure. He looked at my teeth, examined my paws, and felt the

texture of my fur. It was one of the rare occasions when he took his gloves off to feel my coat. It was a

different feeling from the gloves, his touch was gentle, and it surprised me how much I enjoyed the

sensation of his bare hands against my body. It had been a long time since anyone had touched me in a kind

manner. Yet, I still had not seen what lay underneath the mask. I did not understand why, I knew he took it

off at night for when he retired he would put me in another room. In the morning when I greeted him he

would be fully dressed. The only thing he felt comfortable enough to take off in front of me was his cape. Either way I was grateful for a warm bed and full stomach, my job was not one to question but to accept

unconditionally.

Remember when I said in the beginning he had talked to me non-stop. Well that wasn't quite how it

happened. In fact it took some time for him to warm up to me. Seems his face wasn't the only thing he was

hiding behind that mask. The first few days of our life together he spent getting me adjusted and studying

me, then one morning he mumbled to me something about work to do and I was to stay here and be a good

dog. I cocked my head at him as I watched his purple cape exit through the doorway as he said, did I just

talk to a dog? I settled down and took a nap, I was used to being left alone.

After what seemed like an eternity he came home and gave me a token pat on the head. Then he fed me,

let me out his back door, giving me the quiet signal as usual, and came back in and I watched him slump

into a chair. He sighed long and sad. Something was wrong, so I walked over to him and nudged his hand.

"What is it dog?" he asked as I lay my muzzle on his lap and looked into those fish lens covered eyes.

He patted my head and looked at me. "What is it about you that makes me feel compelled to tell you

everything? Maybe it's because you can't talk. At least there is nothing about you that proves you can, can

you?"

With that I sat on my haunches and barked once as in answer.

"Is it possible you understand me but cannot answer?" I barked again in reply. "This is amazing, no

wonder the earthlings fall so hard for you creatures. You can understand but can't tell anyone!" I stood up

barked some more and wagged my tail in agreement. He finally got it! The relief washed over me. Then

suddenly a new idea occurred to him.

"Well if you can't talk, then you can't tell anybody what I look like. I can finally take this accursed mask

off in front of you."

Was it true? Was he really going to reveal his face to me? Suddenly I felt like a stupid human as I held

my breath in anticipation. I watched as he made a few adjustments to the back of his mask. With a few

flicks of his wrist the mask fell off and in its place long blond hair came tumbling down past his shoulders.

Was my master a mistress? No, my nose said male and it is never wrong. Then he shook his head and sent

the golden tresses cascading down his back to reveal an androgynous looking face, but nonetheless, my

instincts knew it was male.

He knelt down to my level and looked into my eyes. I looked back into a pair of blue-green ones framed with long pale lashes. His face had high cheekbones with a straight noble nose, and the lips that I have

grown accustomed to only seeing, fit right in with the rest of his face.

"Well dog," he said quietly, "do you like what you see?"

I stepped back and looked again at my master's face, into those blue-green eyes and searched for any

traces of what I had seen in master's past. I saw none of it and it gave my heart peace. To show him I was

pleased I gave him a kiss with my pink tongue.

That night started a new chapter in our relationship. For the first time in the month I had known him I

slept in his room at the foot of his bed.

5

So it went on, he would come home in the evening and share his day with me. I wasn't always sure what

he was talking about but the two biggest things he mentioned were the Luminous One and G-Force. Both

subjects seemed to give him a lot of grief.

One day he came in and just collapsed on his bed and lay there. I jumped up next to him and lay by his

side. Finally he managed to groan out my name. (Oh yes, I didn't mention he finally gave me a name,

Perun. He insisted on researching a proper and noble name for me. Apparently, Perun is a Russian warrior

god of thunder. Only he could come up with a name like that. Don't get me wrong I do like it. It's better

than dog. )

"Perun," he managed, "come closer so I can pet you." He stroked my fur and continued, " I don't know

how much longer I can take the Spirit's mind torture. I am so afraid he will find out about you and do you

harm. The only way to keep you safe is to defeat G-Force once and for all." With that he stroked my head a

few more times and fell into a fitful sleep. All the while I stayed by his side, my heart aching for him, and

wondered whom this Spirit was. He sounded like one of my old masters from the past. As I fell asleep next

to him I subconsciously made a decision to find out about this Spirit.

When morning came and Master prepared to leave I decided I would follow him. I had not been off the

streets that long to have forgotten how to blend in and not be noticed. Not always an easy feat for a big

black dog.

Master gave me a pat on the head, told me to be good and headed out his door. Just before it clicked into

place I managed to slip out behind him. I stayed a safe distance and no one seemed to notice me. They were

too busy getting out of his way anyway, all the while bowing and saluting to him. He acknowledged them

and continued on his path of destination. Finally he reached it. Looking around he walked up to a keypad

and punched something into it. A door opened and he went in with me close on his heels. Once inside he

paused, and looked around, as if he sensed me. Then with a wave of his hand, as if to dismiss his feelings

he went on his way. I located a good hiding spot and settled in for a good listen or whatever was in store

this day. Suddenly a voice, not my Master's spoke,

"Zoltar I have been waiting for you too long".

"I am sorry O Luminous One, I came as quickly as I could."

" I am not accustomed to being kept waiting. I lose my patience with you daily and these little

annoyances only increase my frustration with your incompetence."

What did he just say to my Master? I didn't know anyone could talk to him like that and live. Who is this

luminous one? Somehow I have got to see who this is.

My curiosity grew along with the irritation in their voices as words were exchanged. Finally this

luminous whatever got completely agitated with my Master and yelled for silence. A blinding hot light that

caused me to put paws over my eyes followed that. I heard my Master scream in agony. This whatever hit

him again and I heard my Master fall to the floor.

Instinct told me, screamed at me to stay hidden, but my heart told me otherwise. This person who had

saved me from a life on the streets, that had given me a warm bed and meal, and lately the companionship I

craved, was in danger.

So with hackles raised and teeth bared I leapt from my hiding spot and came to face to face with the

scariest thing I had ever seen in my life. The first thing that hit me was the blinding light that caused me to

lower my head and take a few steps back. The next thing was the noise and the constant glow it seemed to

emit. I suddenly realized why some dogs felt a need to pee all over themselves because at the moment that

is exactly what I felt like doing. But upon turning at the strangled sound of my name I saw my master

crumpled in a heap on the floor, reaching out towards me with his gloved hand. I became filled with rage at

this whatever it was, and ran in front of my master to protect him. I growled and snarled at this being of

light and dared it to try to hurt my master again. And then it spoke,

"Zoltar, what is the meaning of this beast?"

"O Luminous One," Zoltar choked out, "please do not …"

"Insolence! How dare you plead with me? I demand to know what manner of creature this is!"

"It is a dog." Zoltar said quietly as he struggled to rise to his feet again. He leaned on me for support as he

rose.

"A dog? Why is it here and most importantly why does it threaten me?"

Zoltar finally managed a standing position without holding on to anything. I sat beside him and continued

to growl at It. With a deep sigh of regret Zoltar said,

"He wandered onto my ship and I decided to study him. Humans have great affections for these animals

and I thought I could find a way to use it against them."

"That is understood Zoltar, but that still doesn't explain its hostility. I have half a mind to destroy it right

here!" The thing grew brighter and louder hurting my eyes and ears. Zoltar jumped in front of me and

opened his cape.

"NO! Please spare his life Great Spirit, he was only trying to protect me."

The Spirit retreated from his attack and regarded the selfless move that Zoltar had just performed. It

seemed to be thinking before it said,

"I am unsure of how I feel about you having affections for something other than me."

"That is not true O Luminous One, I only care for you."

"Zoltar that is a lie! It is obvious your study of this animal has caused a change in you. I am just not sure if

it is for the better or worse. Therefore I will allow you to study it a little longer."

"Thank you Sire." I heard relief in my master's voice as he bowed down before this being.

" You may go now Zoltar and return this dog back to wherever it is you are keeping him. Which is where?"

"I thought it best to keep him with me, to allow me to study him more closely."

"Very well, you are dismissed."

Zoltar turned to leave as quickly as he could, grabbing me by the collar.

"Oh, Zoltar, one more thing…"

"Yes sire?" He replied quickly while turning around.

"It's name is…"

"Perun, sire."

Again Zoltar made haste to the door with me in tow. Once the door closed behind him he grabbed me by

the scruff and said harshly,

"Just what did you think you were doing back there? It would have killed you for sure had I not intervened.

And another thing, how did you follow me undetected? What am I going to do with you Perun?"

I shivered in his grip. Upon seeing this he slackened his hold. Then said more softly,

"The good part is I no longer need to hide you from the Spirit. I can now take you anywhere freely. But not

until tomorrow, as punishment for your adventure you will stay in my quarters for the rest of the day."

With that he gave me a pat on the head and I flicked my tail. We both stood up and headed down the hall.

Deep in the chambers of the Great Spirit, it mused to itself. Perun, it thought, he named it Perun. Ah Zoltar,

you have affections for it as I have for you. Maybe my allowing you to keep it will help you understand me.

After all, how could I put to death something that showed no fear towards me? Even you Zoltar cannot do

that, not even you.


End file.
